Cazador Negro
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Las cosas se pusieron difíciles al descubrir quien era su padre. Descubrir que era hijo del Rey Dragón no era fácil. Pero no solo eso, sino saber que ahora mismo era partidario de un bando en la guerra que estaba por venir tampoco ayudaba a hacer mas fáciles las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Cazador Negro**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Puedes esconderte eternamente, hijo.— dijo Kushina mientras que su hijo la ignoraba— Hablar Normal.

"_Yo soy…El Apocalipsis"_— pensó Naruto mientras que sus ojos cambiaban, siendo blancos brillantes— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: Hijo del Apocalipsis**

Un hombre corría por el bosque. Un denso bosque con árboles frondosos y repletos de hojas y ramas.

El hombre tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel broceada y un rostro guapo. Sus ropas consistían en una camiseta de cuello alto color azul de mangas largas, unos pantalones de un color idéntico y botas. Sobre esa ropa llevaba un Haori blanco con llamas rojas. Lo curioso es que el hombre llevaba un niño en su pecho, un niño de no más de tres años.

Detrás del hombre, a varios metros, un pequeño ejército lo seguía, siendo un ejército con hombres que tenían armas en sus manos, espadas, alabardas, hachas, escudos.

El hombre rubio se detuvo al sentir el aire pasar sobre su cabello.

En un instante, una gran cadena de explosiones se formó en frente del rubio. Una cadena de explosiones que sacudieron la tierra y destruyeron todo en su camino.

Mierda...— gruño el hombre rubio al ver la cadena de explosiones frente a sus ojos.

¡No corras tanto, humano!— grito una voz alegre y divertida, causando que el hombre perseguido se volteara para ver al pequeño ejército.

Alguien encabezaba al ejército, siendo una especie de hombre con rasgos felinos, siendo orejas hechas por su cabello rubio, ojos afilados, garras y cola.

Ese hombre felino mostraba una sonrisa cruel y sádica en su rostro, una que disfrutaba ver la frustración del hombre frente a sus ojos.

Mira que enviar a uno de ustedes...— comento el rubio con un ceño fruncido en su rostro— Ella sin duda debe odiarme.

No te creas tanto, humano.— dijo el hombre felino con una risita— Has sido el juguete preferido de Anee-San durante todo este tiempo…pero eso ya acabo. Ahora vas a morir y el mocoso vendrá con nosotros.

Eso no va a pasar.— dijo el humano con un ceño fruncido— Los matare aquí y ahora.

¡Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacer eso!— dijo el hombre con rasgos felinos con una gran risa— Si lo haces, dejas al mocoso desprotegido...Seria muy fácil para mi hacerlo estallar en ese instante…pero Anee-San me mataría por hacerlo. Solo que esta vez no reviviría como las anteriores veces.

Ohhh...Le tienes miedo a Kushina.— afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa, notando como el hombre felino ganaba una mirada oscura en su rostro.

¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ese nombre, humano insolente!— grito el felino comenzando a correr hacia el rubio, teniendo una mirada de rabia en su rostro.

Corriendo hacia el rubio, el hombre felino comenzó a enviar una serie de golpes con sus palmas, pero el humano las esquivaba con facilidad, dando pasos hacia atrás y saltando a veces, esquivando fácilmente las palmas de su enemigo.

El humano salto, sosteniendo al niño en su brazo y continuando en su rutina de esquivar los ataques de su enemigo.

Chocando su espalda contra un árbol, el rubio salto para esquivar la palma del hombre felino, solo para aterrizar en la rama del árbol. El felino rubio toco con su palma el árbol, sonriendo cuando el árbol comenzó a iluminarse en luz amarilla.

Una gran explosión se desato donde el árbol estaba, destruyendo y sacudiendo el suelo.

El humano rubio estaba en pleno aire, sosteniendo al niño en su brazo, teniendo un extraño cuchillo en su mano.

Arrojando el cuchillo hacia el hombre felino, este lo esquivo moviendo un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa arrogante, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver al humano desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

El hombre felino tuvo que agacharse rápidamente porque un cuchillo se dirigía hacia su nuca, y volteándose rápidamente, el felino levanto su puño para tratar de acertar un puño, solo que el humano lo esquivo.

¿Esa es tu magia? ¿**Hiraishin**? ("Dios del Trueno Volador")— dijo el felino con una sonrisa de dientes afilados— Anee-San nos ha dicho cada cosa de ti…Minato Namikaze. No tienes secretos, ya lo sabemos todo.

El llamado Minato gruño en silencio mientras que miraba al hombre felino, que solo movió sus brazos, moviendo los vientos a su alrededor.

Sabiendo lo que pasaría, Minato salto rápidamente, esquivando una gran cadena de explosiones que se generó.

En el aire, Minato arrojo un cuchillo a la distancia, desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

¡Síganlo y atrapen al mocoso! ¡Vivo!— grito el hombre felino señalando hacia el lugar donde Minato había lanzado el cuchillo.

Con esas palabras, se escucharon gritos de aprobación y seguido de ello, todo el ejército comenzó a correr con gran velocidad, destruyendo árboles en su camino debido al gran tamaño de algunos soldados, siendo un tamaño inhumano.

A la distancia, Minato seguía corriendo, arrojando cuchillos de vez en cuando y escapando lo más rápido que podía de sus perseguidores.

Viendo una cueva a la distancia, Minato arrojo el cuchillo ahí adentro, desapareciendo en un destello amarillo para aparecer dentro de la cueva.

Ahí, Minato decidió que se escondería para evitar al ejército de monstruos que lo perseguía.

Lo que no sabía era que ahí dentro se encontraría con un monstruo aún más grande.

Caminando con lentitud y utilizando un poco de Magia de Fuego para crear una llama en su mano, Minato iluminaba su camino en la cueva. El humano se detuvo al notar algo muy grande.

Mirando hacia abajo, Minato noto como acababa de pasar un hueso de gran tamaño y mirando a su alrededor e iluminando con su llama, el humano noto los grandes huesos a su alrededor.

Todos eran huesos de gran tamaño. Seguramente más grandes que el propio Minato. Los huesos rodeaban al humano, estando apilados por toda la cueva y mientras que Minato seguía observando los huesos retrocediendo levemente, piso los huesos de lo que anteriormente era un ala, haciendo un ruido.

Unos ojos blancos se abrieron, y fue en el momento de verlos que Minato supo que debía correr o morir.

Arrojando un cuchillo a la entrada de la cueva, Minato comenzó a correr y alejarse de lo que era un gran monstruo que se acercaba y salía de la cueva, sacudiendo toda la estructura del lugar.

Desapareciendo en un destello amarillo, Minato desapareció justo a tiempo para que el monstruo saliera de la cueva, provocando un derrumbe en la cueva.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron en shock al presenciar al "monstruo" que salió de la cueva.

Sus ojos eran blancos y pequeños. Escamas negras, azules y grises decoraban su enorme cuerpo. Unas escamas de color negro, un negro puro y macabro. Sus enormes brazos estaban recubiertos por sus escamas azules. En su cabeza roma tiene cuatro cuernos largos y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás. Su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados y por debajo de ella tiene una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro. Su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto.

Lo que Minato tenía frente a sus ojos no era un monstruo. En simples palabras, era un dragón.

Tiene que ser una broma...— susurro Minato en claro shock por lo que estaba viendo.

El dragón solo miraba a Minato con curiosidad en sus ojos, hasta que los dos seres escucharon las ramas y arboles rompiéndose.

Los dos miraron hacia el mismo punto para ver un mini ejército de monstruos con armaduras y armas.

Internamente, el dragón alzo una ceja.

"_¿Etherias?"_— pensó el dragón con curiosidad, analizando al grupo de monstruos—_ "Los demonios inventados por el Mago Oscuro"_

Para el dragón el asunto era curioso por decir lo menos. Un humano huía con lo que parecía ser un niño en sus brazos y ambos eran perseguidos por los demonios de Zeref. Los demonios de los libros de Zeref no eran así. Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en las maneras de asesinar a su creador. Pero sin embargo, ahora un grupo de esos demonios perseguía a un humano.

Los demonios de Zeref veían a los humanos como ganado, a diferencia de él que los veía como insectos. El punto es que los demonios de los libros de Zeref no se tomarían el tiempo para perseguir a dos humanos sin haber una buena razón.

Pero luego de pensar en ello, fue cuando el dragón lo sintió.

El niño en los brazos del hombre no era un humano, o al menos en parte.

Los demonios de los libros de Zeref observaban aterrorizados al gran dragón negro, retrocediendo lentamente hasta que uno de ellos grito despavorido. Fue en ese momento en que el dragón hizo su movimiento.

Un enorme rugido salió de la boca del dragón, un rugido de tal poder que destruyo el suelo y mando a volar los árboles. Los demonios de Zeref también salieron despedidos, a diferencia de Minato que arrojo un cuchillo a la distancia para desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Cuando el rugido acabo, el dragón comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo de demonios, viendo como estos estaban en el suelo moviéndose adoloridos.

Moviendo su mano, el dragón atrapo a un gran grupo de demonios, solo para llevarlos a su boca.

Los demonios gritaron de miedo al caer a la boca del gran dragón, siendo comidos por este, solo para que el dragón atrapara a más demonios y los llevara a su boca.

A una distancia segura, Minato estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, escuchando los gritos de los demonios con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Estaba frente a frente contra un gran dragón. Una de esas criaturas de cuentos de hadas. Una criatura cuyo poder sobrepasaba al suyo. No solo por las leyendas que contaban sobre los dragones, sino porque Minato podía sentirlo. Hace unos minutos, cuando el dragón estaba en la cueva, Minato no pudo sentir nada, seguramente porque el dragón tendría su poder suprimido, pero ahora podía sentirlo claramente. El poder que sentía en ese dragón era sencillamente abrumador y perverso, el poder mágico más grande que Minato haya sentido en su vida.

Gracias a sus oídos entrenados, Minato pudo escuchar los movimientos del dragón, por lo que moviéndose levemente, Minato miro los la orilla del árbol al dragón, solo para saltar rápidamente y lanzar un cuchillo al ver como la cola/aguijón de la bestia se acercaba a su posición.

Con el impacto de la cola, se generó un gran impacto que destruyo la tierra y la abrió, como si fuera un mini terremoto, levantando grandes cantidades de tierra que volaron por el aire y cayeron, destruyendo el suelo con sus impactos.

Estando detrás de una roca, Minato pensaba con seriedad y frialdad lo que debía hacer.

No podía luchar, porque si lo hacía, él y su hijo morirían. No podía moverse, porque si lo hacía, el dragón lo escucharía y seria su fin. No tenía escapatoria, no tenía movimientos. Solo esperar su inminente muerte cuando el dragón lo encontrara.

"_¡Me niego a permitir que eso pase!"_— pensó Minato apretando su puño, escuchando los pasos del dragón—_"¡Yo y Naruto sobreviviremos!"_

Con ese pensamiento, Minato dejo a su hijo en el suelo y clavo un cuchillo a su lado.

El dragón libero un gran rugido al escuchar los movimientos de su presa, por lo que se movió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde los escucho. La bestia presencio un destello amarillo frente a sus ojos y allí vio como el humano lo esperaba con dos cuchillos en sus manos.

Eso lo hizo reír en su mente.

"_Estupidez humana"_— pensó el dragón con diversión, notando con curiosidad que la cría humana ya no estaba con su padre.

Con eso, el humano lanzo tres cuchillos hacia el gran dragón negro y estos revotaron en su piel por la dureza de esta.

Con eso, los cuchillos volaron por los aires, y la bestia negra estaba a punto de liberar un rugido cuando Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo.

¡**Energy Make**!— esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un grito de parte de Minato, y al enfocar su ojo en uno de los cuchillos que había revotado en su piel, el dragón negro vio como Minato estaba ahí con una gran esfera en su mano, una esfera fácilmente igual de grande que el humano— ¡**Ōdama Rasengan**! ("Gran Bola Rasengan")

Cuando la esfera estallo en la piel del dragón negro, se generó una explosión que causo que los ojos de la criatura se estrecharan un poco.

No estaba sorprendido porque no sintió dolor. Estaba un poco más sorprendido porque era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre la magia **Energy Make**.

Cuando la explosión acabo, la criatura rugió fuertemente, causando que todo a su alrededor se destruyera y volara en una onda expansiva que causo que Minato que hacer uso de su **Hiraishin** para escapar e ir con su hijo para protegerlo de la onda expansiva.

Apareciendo frente a su hijo, Minato lo tomo para desaparecer y alejarse de la onda expansiva, una que causo que el árbol donde Naruto estaba detrás saliera volando al igual que los otros árboles.

Volando y desapareciendo entre los árboles que se desprendían de la tierra, Minato escuchaba como la criatura negra se acercaba en su espalda si las grandes pisadas que escuchaba eran una indicación.

Arrojando el cuchillo lo más lejos que pudo, Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo para dejar a su hijo en el suelo para clavar un cuchillo a su lado.

Lo siguiente que hizo Minato fue retroceder y salir del escondite donde dejo a su hijo, solo para encarar al dragón, que se acercaba con pasos lentos y aburridos hacia el humano.

Llevando sus manos a su espalda, Minato saco una gran cantidad de cuchillos que lanzo para rodear el campo de batalla, específicamente los lugares que rodeaban a la bestia. En un instante, todo el campo de batalla estaba rodeado de cuchillos especiales.

Con eso listo, Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo apareciendo a la derecha del dragón con una enorme esfera azul en su mano, una incluso más grande que la anterior que formo.

¡**Energy Make**: **Chō Ōdama Rasengan**! ("Súper Gran Bola Rasengan")— antes de que la esfera pudiera impactar en la piel de la criatura negra, esta llevo su cola agujón hacia adelante, llevándola hacia el lugar donde la Esfera Espiral impactaría.

Con el impacto, se generó una gran onda de choque que sacudió las hojas de los arboles e hizo temblar la tierra.

Con eso, el dragón ni siquiera se inmuto, solo soltó un rugido que hizo que Minato desapareciera y apareciera a la izquierda del dragón, solo para que este tratara de golpear a Minato, consiguiendo el mismo resultado ya que Minato desapareció para aparecer frente al dragón.

Uniendo sus dos manos, el dragón levanto sus puños unidos para bajarlos y crear un haz de destrucción a su alrededor, que causo que los cuchillos se desprendieran de la tierra, pero a pesar de ello, Minato desaparecía y aparecía entre los cuchillos, siendo atentamente observado por el dragón.

"_Este humano…"_— pensó la criatura negra con cierto asombro en su tono—_ "Su velocidad es sencillamente teletransportación…En un combate de velocidad, el ganaría sin dudas"_— con eso, el dragón soltó un rugido— _"¡Pero este no es un combate de velocidad…! ¡Es un combate mágico!"_

Con ese pensamiento, energía azul comenzó a materializarse alrededor del dragón, dirigiéndose hacia la boca de este para que toda la energía se acumulara.

Viendo eso, Minato movió sus manos realizando signos con estas, solo para ver como la criatura negra acumulaba toda la energía azul en su boca, para posteriormente liberarla en un gran rugido que se transformó en un pilar azul que se dirigía hacia él.

Llevando su mano con cuchillo hacia delante, el rugido azul estaba a punto de chocar contra Minato, solo para que el rugido chocara contra la nada, siendo sencillamente eso.

Diferentes tipos de inscripciones negras rodeaban la zona donde el rugido estaba presente, y Minato solo grito unas palabras mientras que el rugido seguía acumulándose en el muro invisible.

¡**Hiraishin: Dōrai**! ("Dios Trueno Volador: Guía del Trueno")— grito Minato teniendo su mano hacia delante con un cuchillo en ella mientras que con su otra mano sostenía su muñeca.

El rugido del dragón termino, solo para que la criatura negra mirara incrédulo como el humano detuvo su rugido.

Solo hubo un ser en vida que detuviera su rugido y ese ser era un dragón. Era imposible que ese humano detuviera su rugido sin magia ni un truco de por medio.

El dragón movió su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la enorme explosión en su espalda. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron al ver la enorme onda expansiva azul que estaba en la distancia, siendo obviamente producto de su rugido.

"_Ya veo…"_— pensó el dragón con cierto asombro al ver su rugido a varios kilómetros de distancia de donde lo produjo— _"Uso su magia Espacio-Tiempo para cambiar la trayectoria de mi rugido...el único capaz de hacer algo similar es Noctis, pero este humano…"_— volteando su cabeza, el dragón negro vio como el humano lo miraba con seriedad, sin titubear ni por un segundo—_ "Tiene una voluntad más fuerte que cualquier humano que haya visto hasta ahora…"_— con ese pensamiento, una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro del dragón, una sonrisa que fue vista por Minato—_ "Veamos cómo se rompe esa voluntad"_

Con esa sonrisa, el dragón libero un gran rugido mientras que se dirigía hacia el humano, moviéndose con sorprendente velocidad a pesar de su gran tamaño.

Cuando la cabeza del dragón estaba a punto de llegar a Minato, teniendo su boca abierta con sus filas de filosos colmillos en vista, el humano desapareció en un destello amarillo, provocando que la cabeza de la criatura negra chocara contra la tierra.

Apareciendo detrás del dragón, Minato tenía su Gran Esfera Espiral en su mano, lista para impactar la en el lomo de la criatura negra, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una onda de poder mágico azul salió de su cuerpo, causando que Minato tuviera que desaparecer para evitar ser afectado por esta.

Apareciendo y desapareciendo entre sus cuchillos y escapando del dragón que rugía y sacudía la tierra, Minato lograba escaparse de la bestia, hasta que finalmente paso algo que Minato no predijo.

La energía azul comenzó a materializarse en la boca del dragón, y Minato se estaba preparando para usar su Guía del Trueno de nuevo creyendo que el dragón iba a rugir otra vez con destino a su hijo, pero en lugar de rugir hacia Naruto, el dragón disparo su rayo de energía azul a su alrededor, justo donde se encontraban sus cuchillos, solo para girar y seguir rugiendo, desintegrando los cuchillos que estaban esparcidos por el campo de batalla y produciendo grandes explosiones.

Viendo eso y notando como el dragón movía su cabeza, seguramente con planes de desintegrarlo también igual que sus cuchillos, Minato arrojo un cuchillo a un árbol, notando que cuando este salió de su mano el rugido se detenía.

Viendo como el dragón movía su cabeza, Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo, pero sus ojos se abrieron por lo que vio al aparecer.

El dragón simplemente escupió un pequeño pero rápido disparo de energía azul, un disparo que a pesar de no tener el tamaño y poder idénticos a los anteriores, lo compensaba con rapidez. Pero a pesar de ser de un tamaño pequeño, era igual de grande que Minato.

Moviéndose rápidamente para evitar ser consumido por el rápido rayo azul, Minato no pudo cumplir sus planes cuando su brazo izquierdo fue consumido por el mini rugido del dragón.

El humano gruño de dolor mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, llevando su mano cerca de su hombro, donde su bíceps aun perduraba ya que todo lo demás debajo de su bíceps fue desintegrado.

El dragón observo eso con una sonrisa.

Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, el humano solo se basaba totalmente en Magia de Espacio-Tiempo y esa rara **Energy Make**, utilizando Magia de Teletransportación igual de poderosa que su Magia Espacio-Tiempo.

Con un brazo menos, todas sus estadísticas y poderes se reducían a la mitad, porque ahora ya no podría lanzar sus cuchillos tan rápido ni con tanta precisión. Ahora solo tenía un brazo para formar sus esferas de energía, por lo tanto, la mitad de su potencial estaba en el olvido.

Ahora el combate seria aburrido. Ya había visto todo de parte del humano y sin embargo solo lo hizo concentrarse con su teletransportación. El dragón debía admitirlo, el humano era un oponente temible con su teletransportación, pero no para él. Porque para él, el Rey Dragón, el humano que se teletransportaba era un humano más en el montón, un humano innegablemente rápido admitía.

Cuando el Rey Dragón estaba preparado para ver la voluntad esfumarse en los ojos del humano, se encontró con otra cosa.

Más voluntad. Innegable voluntad por proteger a su cría. Una cantidad de voluntad que él no había visto en mucho tiempo. Le recordaba un poco a su voluntad de exterminar a los demás dragones.

Un rugido escapo de la boca del Rey Dragón mientras que se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia el humano, notando como este sacaba un cuchillo de su espalda.

"_¿Aun quiere pelear?"_— pregunto el dragón ciertamente confundido— _"Este humano…sí que es diferente a los demás"_

Los humanos eran seres inferiores en su mente. Eran criaturas poco útiles que nada más servían para el alimento. Solo eran seres traicioneros, avariciosos, inútiles, seres que representaban todo el mal que la tierra podría mostrar.

Antes, él era prueba de ello. Pero ya no. Dejo la humanidad de lado para olvidar las atrocidades que había visto y que fueron provocadas por los propios humanos. Ahora era un dragón, no un humano. No había nada en él que lo hacía similar a las criaturas que eran los humanos.

Pero ahora se encontraba con este humano. Un humano que a pesar de encontrarse con él, quiso luchar. A pesar de encontrarse con una criatura cuya fuerza estaba fuera de sus límites, quiso pelear. A pesar de saber que en ningún momento tuvo oportunidad de ganar, quiso pelear. Todo por una simple razón.

Proteger a su cría.

"_Papá…"_— el dragón se detuvo de sus movimientos al escuchar esa voz aguda en su mente— _"Papá…" _

El poder de un padre era innegable. Era un poder que él mismo presencio. Cuando era más pequeño. Cuando era una simple cría que aún no estaba lista para combatir al mundo.

Energía azul se materializo en la boca del Rey Dragón y esta energía se concentraba en una gran esfera en su boca, una tan grande que fue creciendo cada vez más.

El dragón sabía lo que el humano haría. Su rugido podría llegar a dañar a su cría, por lo tanto, no podría correr el riesgo de esquivarlo. Por lo tanto, la única solución era utilizar esa magia Espacio-Tiempo para mandar el rugido a otro lugar.

La gran esfera azul creció hasta ser de un tamaño descomunal y en un instante, la esfera se trasformó en un rayo azul que se dirigió hacia Minato, que tenía su cuchillo en su boca mientras que con su única mano hacia signos.

Tomando el cuchillo, la pared invisible cubierta de escrituras negras se formó frente al humano, tomando el rugido del Rey Dragón y deteniéndolo.

Por casi un minuto, el rugido del dragón siguió. Durante ese minuto, Minato se vio obligado a clavar sus pies en la tierra, apretar los dientes mientras que sangre bajaba de su nariz y oídos.

Cuando el rugido termino, una gran explosión se produjo a espaldas de la bestia negra, causando que esta sonriera en su mente viendo una vista que lo satisfacía en cierta medida.

El humano estaba de rodillas en el suelo, teniendo sangre bajando por su nariz y oídos, apretando fuertemente el cuchillo en su mano, jadeando por aire mientras que elevaba su mirada con ojos cansados.

El dragón se acercó lentamente hacia el humano, notando algo que lo hizo abrir levemente sus ojos.

A pesar de estar en esas condiciones, aun había voluntad en los ojos del humano. Podía verla.

Acercando su cabeza al humano, el Rey Dragón se preparaba para comerlo, solo para abrir sus ojos al ver como el humano levantaba con dificultad el cuchillo tratando de clavarlo en su nariz por falta de energía para hacer algo más.

Negando con la cabeza, el dragón solo abrió su boca y comió al humano, cegando así su vida.

Olfateando el aire y enfocando sus oídos, el Rey Dragón escucho y olio a la cría del humano que acababa de comer.

La cría estaba llorando.

Caminando lentamente mientras que era guiado por el olor, el Rey Dragón se acercó al lugar donde la cría humana se hallaba.

Al llegar, lo vio en el suelo al lado de un cuchillo de los que el humano usaba.

Cuando llego frente a la cría e inclino la cabeza, un debate mental ocurrió en la mente del Rey Dragón.

Una guerra estaba por venir. Y le dolía admitir algo. Tenía dos enemigos a los que TAL VEZ les costaría vencer.

Después de todo, el cosmos y la oscuridad eran grandes rivales.

Además estaba el tema de que ellos decidieron tomar crías humanas para ayudarlos en la lucha.

Era estrategia. Conseguir a un ayudante. Estrategia pura.

Además, estaba el tema de que era el niño.

Tomando al niño y sin notarlo, al cuchillo, el Rey Dragón elevo su mano, sin apretar lo suficiente para lastimar a la cría, pero si para sostenerlo.

Moviendo sus alas, el dragón comenzó a volar, comenzando así el inicio de su plan.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, aquí Naruto será el Caza Dragones Negro. Esa será la magia principal de Naruto, la secundaria será la Caza Dioses de la Tormenta.

Pero no será algo que por ser el Caza Dioses de la Tormenta también será un **God Slayer **de viento, agua y rayo. La magia de **God Slayer **de la tormenta estará más enfocada al relámpago y las nubes de tormenta, con pocas funciones en el agua y viento, si no son para hacer lluvia o para crear un tornado.

Naruto también tendrá una tercera habilidad. No es magia porque como dije en **Un Dragon Slayer Oscuro**, lo que Naruto tendrá no puede ser catalogado como magia. Esa habilidad será revelada más adelante, pero alguno de ustedes ya lo debe haber deducido y será el primero en decir en los comentarios cuál será la tercera habilidad de Naruto.

Lamento el inicio tan a lo cliché de Minato huyendo de sus perseguidores y encontrando a Acnologia de casualidad. Además, los que estén decepcionados con la pelea de Minato contra Acnologia, recuerden que Minato es/era un ninja basado en **Hiraishin **y **Rasengan**. **Energy Make** y Magia de Teletransportación en el mundo de Earth-Land. Solo se le ha visto usar dos **Ninjutsu **que no sean su **Hiraishin** y **Rasengan**, siendo el **Kuchiyose** y el Clon de Sombra Shuriken en las películas.

Otra cosa que quiero que entiendan es que el pasado de Acnologia es incierto. Por lo tanto, tiene mucho potencial.

Prometo que lo que sigue seguramente no es cliché. Ya descubrieron quien era el hombre de rasgos felinos, ¿no? La razón de porque ese gremio quiere a Naruto seguro será interesante para ustedes. Además están las palabras de arriba sobre Naruto.

¿Ustedes a quien prefieren? Una Caza Dragones de Hielo siendo Esdeath de **Akame ga Kill**, o una Caza Dragones Marinos siendo Tier Hallibel de **Bleach**.

Otra cosa más es que he decidido que la magia de Naruto se llamara **Koku no Metsuryū Mahō **("Caza Dragones Negro"), o sea, **Kokuryū**. Se llamara así porque si se llamara **Mokushiryū **estaría copiándole muchos aspectos a la historia de **KitsuneDragon**. Además no creo que Dragón del Apocalipsis se escriba como **Mokushiryū.**

Otra cosa que quiero preguntar es su opinión y quiero pedir su ayuda.

Vieron que Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy tienen una frase para decir sus Artes Secretos.

**Guren** ("Loto Carmesí"), **Gōma **("Demon Karma"), **Shoha **("Devastación de Luz").

Tengo dos posibles frases para decir los Artes Secretos de Naruto, solo que no me decido cual es mejor.

**Jaō Kokuten** ("Rey Malvado de un Cielo Negro")

**Shūmatsuryū **("Dragón del Fin")

¿Cuál de las dos es mejor? ¿Cuál prefieren?

Esto es en lo que necesito su opinión. En lo que necesito su ayuda es en lo siguiente.

Saben que la magia de Acnologia es capaz de extraer almas. Eso dijo Grandine. Lo siguiente que les diré será una técnica que se me ocurrió leyendo el Fanon de Bleach. La técnica es una de Yamamoto.

**Kaka Jūman Okushi Daisōjin **("Gran Ejército de 10 Billones de Muertos y Sepultados por las Llamas")

Sé que no tiene sentido eso de Sepultados por las Llamas teniendo en cuenta la magia de Naruto, pero en lo que necesito ayuda es para crear una traducción.

Yo quiero que la técnica se llame: Gran Ejercito de Muertos y Sepultados por la Oscuridad. O tal vez se llamara: Gran Ejercito de Muertos y Sepultados por el Apocalipsis.

Necesito su ayuda para crear una traducción en japonés para esto.

Creo que una traducción seria así: **Ankoku Okushi Daisōjin **("Gran Ejercito de Muertos y Sepultados por la Oscuridad"). O en su otro nombre: **Mokushiroku Okushi Daisōjin **("Gran Ejercito de Muertos y Sepultados por el Apocalipsis") Yo no sé japonés ni nada de eso, pero creo que estas serían una traducción. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Están bien esas traducciones? Si están bien, ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿La de Apocalipsis u Oscuridad?

Espero las respuestas a mis preguntas, porque en serio necesito ayuda.


	2. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16 **era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin**, estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra**, así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
